Helbindi/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Helbindi (Heroes) Summoned * "I'm Helbindi, a general from Múspell. This is a joke, right? The only place I'm headed is hell." Home * "This place is heaven compared to the filth pile I come from. That's where I belong, though." * "I came from dirt—just another piece of filth with nothing. My strength is all I have." * "You think you want to hear about why I fight, do you? Don't waste my time with stupid questions." * "Is that brat Ylgr here? ...No, forget it." * "If a girl called Menja shows up... No, never damn mind. Forget I said anything." * " You want to know what I'm doing here? What makes you think you can ask me questions? Not too bright, are you, Kiran..." (Greeting from friend) * "Here it comes. You want to know why I follow you, right? Stupid question. It's not like it's easy for me, either. I've put plenty of people just like you in the ground. It's simple. Even a beast will wag his tail and show his belly when somebody strong shows up. Surtr could have killed me, no problem. You, though... I'm more afraid of what you can do. I don't mean your trick of summoning warriors. There's just something about you... I can't put my finger on. I've got this feeling that some day you're going to... do something. Just so we're clear, I'm not your pal, and I'm not your pet. You're strong, so I follow you. Don't you forget it." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "The name's Helbindi! Remember it." * "What're you looking at? Got a death wish?" * "This is a joke. Me, serve somebody like you?" * "Why do I fight? Does it matter? No. It doesn't." * "Why're you spending time with filth like me?" * "Money. If I had money, I... I could do what I need to do." * "I'll never apologize. But I can listen to what you have to say." Map * "What?" * "Nope." * "Dead meat." Level Up * "Power! If you get your hands on some power, you can have it all!" (5-6 stats up) * "Ha! There it is!" (3-4 stats up) * "Damn it. Damn it all!" (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks. ...What? You got a problem with gratitude?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Ha ha ha!" * "Just die!" * "Out of my way, filth!" * "Enough of you!" Defeat * "Nothing but filth..." Helbindi (Summer Returns) Summoned * "I'm Helbindi. Next to the dirt hole I crawled out of, this beach is like some kind of damn paradise." Home * "Hmph! Everyone 'round here seems so damn anxious... Me? I'm great!" * "Lemme tell ya, back in Múspell, the idea of swimming in some ocean never even crossed my mind." * "You call this heat? Pathetic. Múspell winters are hotter than this." * "Back in the filth pile I'm from, all we had was a stinking swamp... This big blue ocean is somethin' else." * "That Ylgr brat is at the beach too?! Come and play with me, she says... Hrmph. We'll see about that." * "Name's Helbindi. I hate doing stuff like this, but I had to...this time. You can thank Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "When I was invited to the beach, the idea itself pissed me off. But I gotta admit, it turns out the beach ain't half bad. Lots of little brats running around, having fun... If Menja were here, I bet she'd be doing the same... ...Ugh, never mind... And quit looking at me like that, got it? Anyway, I guess I'll stick with you if this is the kind of thing I'm in for. So...where ya makin' me go next?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Me? Been to the ocean before? You're funny." * "Who do you think you're pushing?" * "Look at me in this damn swimsuit! Nuts to that." * "You laughin' at me? I will end you." * "You call this hot? I come from Múspell." * "Maybe Menja'll show up. Maybe..." * "Hey, you! My sister... You could maybe... Ehhh, forget it." Map * "Whatever." * "You call this summer?" * "I'm gonna swim." Level Up * "Things are finally starting to get interesting around here! Maybe the beach ain't so bad after all!" (5-6 stats up) * "Yeah! I'm gettin' fired up!" (3-4 stats up) * "Huh? What the hell?! How pathetic." (1-2 stats up) * "Not bad! You got any more?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Hotter'n Múspell!" * "Can't take the heat? Heh." * "Last thing you'll look at." * "Eat sand!" Defeat * "Dead in the water..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts